vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tecnologia
Il termine tecnologia è una parola composta che deriva dal greco tékhne-loghìa, cioè letteralmente "discorso (o ragionamento) sull'arte", dove con arte si intendeva sino al secolo XVIII il saper fare, quello che oggi indichiamo con la tecnica. Per tecnica si può intendere un qualunque metodo organizzato e codificato per raggiungere uno scopo definito. La parola tecnologia indica perciò la catalogazione e lo studio sistematico di tecniche, spesso riferite ad un certo ambito specifico (es. "tecnologia informatica"). Il termine "tecnologia" si trova spesso associato al termine "scienza", a volte tanto strettamente da confonderne il significato; questo perché il metodo scientifico è risultato storicamente uno strumento molto potente per produrre tecniche efficaci in maniera sistematica, e costituisce perciò al giorno d'oggi una importante sorgente di tecnologia. È chiaro tuttavia che né la scienza si identifica con la tecnologia (la quale ne è soltanto un prodotto), né ogni tecnologia è necessariamente basata su principi scientifici: è stato possibile sviluppare complessi sistemi di tecniche di notevole successo, che a buon diritto si possono definire "tecnologie", anche su basi puramente empiriche o euristiche (es. la tecnologia di produzione del vetro, o delle spade giapponesi); e d'altro canto persino le tecnologie più scientificamente basate contengono spesso degli elementi di tipo empirico. Importanza La tecnologia influenza in modo decisivo il benessere degli individui e della collettività, nonché la capacità di tutte le specie animali di controllare e adattarsi al proprio ambiente naturale. L'utilizzo da parte dell'uomo della tecnologia ha avuto inizio con la conversione delle risorse naturali in strumenti semplici. La preistorica scoperta o controllo del fuoco ha aumentato le fonti disponibili di cibo e l'invenzione della ruota ha aiutato l'uomo a viaggiare in uno spazio sempre più ampio. I recenti sviluppi dei media (la stampa, il telefono e Internet), hanno diminuito le barriere fisiche nel comunicare e ha permesso agli esseri umani di interagire liberamente su scala globale. Tuttavia, non tutta la tecnologia è stata utilizzata per scopi pacifici; lo sviluppo delle armi e della sempre crescente potenza distruttiva è progredita nel corso della storia, dal bastone alla bomba atomica. Il luogo comune maggiormente diffuso vede come contrapposti la natura e l'artificio, l'ambiente originario e le trasformazioni prodotte dalla tecnologia. A ben vedere però l'uomo non introduce nella natura qualcosa che già non esista. Tutti i processi antropici possono essere illustrati come riproduzione di meccanismi naturali per il raggiungimento di un obiettivo individuale o collettivo, laddove in natura il più delle volte questi stessi processi avvengono in modo casuale. L'antagonismo tra naturale e artificiale non è di tipo qualitativo (tipo di trasformazione, fattori implicati) ma di tipo quantitativo (riconducibile alla intensità nel consumo di risorse rinnovabili e non rinnovabili). Storia Le origini Il processo evolutivo affonda le sue radici nei processi naturali di trasformazione operati dagli esseri viventi per adattare l'ambiente alle proprie esigenze. Non solo gli ominidi ma anche gli animali sono capaci di sviluppare processi tecnologici per risolvere le proprie esigenze alimentari, abitative, sociali etc.Karl von Frisch Tiere als Baumeister, Verlag Ullstein 1974 (trad. it. "L'architettura degli animali" Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, Milano 1975) Basta ricordare le ragnatele, i nidi, i cesti o le capanne: perfetti esempi di un saper fare condiviso dagli individui di una stessa specie o società. La messa a punto di questi manufatti o tecniche rappresenta la conclusione di processi casuali che le recenti ricerche di alcuni biologi si sono incaricate di spiegareCamazine, Deneubourg, Franks, Sneyd, Theraulaz and Bonabeau Self-Organization in Biological Systems, Princeton University Press, Princeton (US) 2001. Progressivamente le esperienze acquisite sono state razionalizzate attraverso concetti che mettevano in ordine e riassumevano gli strumenti materiali (materie prime e utensili) e intellettuali (forme e prestazioni) corrispondenti ai manufatti e ai relativi processi costruttiviAndré Leroi-Gourhan L‘homme et la matière, Albin Michel, Paris 1943 (trad. it. "L'uomo e la materia", Jaca Book, Milano 1993). Il periodo classico Il pensiero classico greco tende a enfatizzare gli aspetti ideali e a disprezzare quelli materiali: il fare è compito degli schiavi, mentre gli uomini liberi devono occuparsi della comprensione dei fenomeni. I valori simbolici e concettuali progressivamente offuscano i principi empirici su cui si fonda la soluzione dei problemi concreti. Una nuova attenzione al miglioramento delle tecniche torna a caratterizzare la scena romana, dove una cultura maggiormente pragmatica coniuga, ad esempio con Vitruvio, i significati semantici degli ordini architettonici con l'insieme delle buone pratiche da adottare per garantire nelle stesso tempo firmitas, utilitas e venustas. La modernità Con la nascita della scienza moderna attorno al secolo XVI i termini tecnica e tecnologia tendono a confondersi tra loro e diventano subalterni al sapere scientifico. L'esperimento (l'approccio sperimentale alla ricerca) resta uno strumento di indagine basilare per il progresso della conoscenza, ma assume importanza solo in quanto riesce a confermare o confutare i principi (teoremi) di validità generale. Nel XIX e XX secolo l'attenzione prevalente si orienta verso l'ambito multidisciplinare di ricerca e sviluppo di soluzioni, legate soprattutto ai processi produttivi e alla loro velocizzazione. Nell'accezione più diffusa in questo periodo, solo in parte "deformata" dall'avvento dell'informatica, la tecnologia si occupa dello studio dei procedimenti e delle attrezzature necessarie per la trasformazione di una data materia prima in un prodotto industriale, partendo dai principi della scienza, per arrivare alla tecnica, che invece si occupa specificatamente delle modalità pratiche della lavorazione; insomma, nell'ottica della realizzazione di un prodotto, la scienza mette a disposizione tutto quello che si può sapere in merito, la tecnologia dice quello che serve sapere per fare, la tecnica spiega come si fa a fare. Il termine viene però utilizzato anche in senso più ampio, per esempio Jack Goody usa il termine di "tecnologia dell'intelletto" riferendosi alla scrittura, partendo dalla definizione: "Modi codificati di manipolare deliberatamente l'ambiente per conseguire qualche obiettivo materiale"Jack Goody, Il potere della tradizione scritta, Bollati Boringhieri, Torino, 2002Si confronti anche con la definizione inglese di Technology "Concetto ampio che si riferisce ai saperi ed all'uso da parte di una specie di utensili ed abilità, e di come queste influiscano sulla capacità della specie stessa di controllare ed adattare il proprio ambiente". L'ingegneria aggiunge caratteristiche umane come immaginazione, giudizio e disciplina intellettuale alla conoscenza preesistente per usare la tecnologia in modo sicuro, efficiente e ripetibile. Grazie a questo rinnovamento tecnologico c'è stato un forte incremento della produzione, perché le grandi fabbriche nate, hanno portato alla riduzione il lavoro umano. Il progresso tecnologico degli ultimi anni ha migliorato notevolmente anche il tenore di vita delle persone, molti lavori gravosi sono stati eliminati, si sono ottenute notevoli vittorie sulle malattie, la vita media si è progressivamente allungata. Il Postmoderno Nella seconda metà del XX secolo negli Stati Uniti e in Europa emergono progressivamente posizioni molto critiche nei confronti di un progresso sia tecnologico sia scientifico che trova nella bomba nucleare la sua conclusione più drammatica. L'idea di progresso, resa universale dall'illuminismo e dalla rivoluzione francese, entra in crisi di fronte a tre ordini di problemi: la mancanza di controllo sociale sulla scienza e sulla tecnologia; la compatibilità o incompatibilità ambientale dello sviluppo tecnologico; l'accessibilità o inaccessibilità all'innovazione tecnologica da parte delle popolazioni in ritardo di sviluppo. La scienza e la tecnologia perdono la loro condizione di neutralità («hanno conosciuto il peccato» per dirla con J. R. Oppenheimer) ed assumono aggettivazioni derivate da preferenze culturali o politiche. Così la tecnologia diventa alternativa, dolce o adatta per quanti ritengono prioritario ricostruire condizioni di equilibrio tra uomo e natura, mentre resta alta, avanzata per quanti ritengono prioritaria l'efficienza economica. Caratteristiche Marshall McLuhan in Strumenti per comunicareMarshall McLuhan Understanding Media: The Extensions of Man McGraw-Hill, New York 1964 (trad. it. "Gli strumenti del comunicare", Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, Milano 1990) offre una rappresentazione dell'evoluzione tecnologica come progressiva estensione del corpo umano ed utilizza una definizione della tecnologia come modo di tradurre un sistema di conoscenza in un altro. La parola scritta, fondata sull'alfabeto fonetico, diventa una tecnologia che permette una estensione nello spazio e nel tempo della lingua parlata. Simmetricamente l'organizzazione (caratteristiche strutturali) e lo sviluppo della tecnologia sono del tutto analoghe a quelle del linguaggio parlato e scritto. Le lettere dell'alfabeto, i fonemi e le parole corrispondono alle risorse in ingresso nel processo di trasformazione, a cominciare da materiali ed energia. I materiali presentano livelli di articolazione successivi a seconda che si presentino come elementi primi (ossigeno o ferro) oppure siano il risultato di una trasformazione precedente (legno o marmo). Ad un successivo livello di strutturazione della lingua appaiono le regole grammaticali e sintattiche che corrispondono alle lavorazioni manuali ed agli utensili delle epoche passate, ai processi produttivi più e meno automatizzati della contemporaneità. Le lettere sono intercambiabili nella composizione delle parole, la parole sono intercambiabili per la composizione delle frasi, le regole grammaticali e sintattiche sono liberamente combinabili per l'attribuzione di significati alle frasi e così di seguito. Stesse caratteristiche per la tecnologia: le risorse presentano elevati livelli di intercambiabilità (l'energia animale al posto di quella umana, oppure termica al posto dell'elettrica; la pietra al posto del legno o le fibre sintetiche al posto delle vegetali). Ugualmente combinabili tra loro materiali e processi di trasformazione per costruire manufatti che hanno la stessa forma/funzione, oppure manufatti molto diversi realizzati con la stessa tecnologia (tavoli, finestre e capriate sono tutte opere del falegname). Ed è proprio dalla combinabilità dell'informazione tecnologica che prende vita il processo evolutivo della tecnologia stessa, come del linguaggio. Alla fine del Settecento in Inghilterra lo schema costruttivo della cattedrale tardogotica in pietra è stato reinterpretato utilizzando la ghisaBanister Fletcher A History of Architecture on the Comparative Method Athlone Press, University of London 1896 (trad. it. "Storia dell'architettura secondo il metodo comparato" Aldo Martello Editore, Milano 1967). Il comportamento strutturale era quasi identico perché basato sul bilanciamento dei pesi. Le maggiori o minori analogie formali dipendevano dalle preferenze estetiche del progettista. Anche la sequenza del montaggio era simile con la sovrapposizione dei pezzi resi solidali dalla gravità, cambiava invece la lavorazione di base con lo scalpellino che modellava il masso sostituito dalla fusione del metallo nell'altoforno e la successiva colata nello stampo. Negli sviluppi successivi la ghisa è sostituita dall'acciaio che richiede un diverso processo di lavorazione. La lega attraverso i laminatoi dove assume la forma di lamiere e profilati che sono successivamente sagomati e giuntati. Questo permette maggiori gradi di libertà nell'assemblaggio sia in termini geometrico formali (gabbie e reticoli) sia strutturali. Analisi comparata di soluzioni tecnologiche con materiali diversi ma analoghi comportamenti strutturali File:Cattedrale di Amiens, volta 01.jpg|nervature in pietra File:Kew gardens greenhouse.JPG|nervature in ghisa File:Grimshaw, Eden project, reticolo 01.jpg|reticoli in acciaio Un altro modo di combinarsi dell'informazione tecnologica si osserva prendendo a riferimento i molteplici impieghi delle fibre. Fin dagli albori della civilizzazione umana le fibre vegetali e animali sono state utilizzate intrecciate tra loro per ottenere fili di spessore e rigidità variabile, con i quali poi attraverso i telai erano prodotti i tessuti. Ovviamente fibre più rigide e lunghe (cammello, iuta) servivano ad ottenere tessuti più pesanti e resistenti, più elastiche e coibenti (lana) per proteggersi dal freddo, ecc. sempre in epoche remote le stesse fibre di lana disposte a formare uno strato continuo erano bagnate a caldo e pressate per ottenere il feltro. In Cina prima del II secolo a.C. un sottile feltro di cellulosa (fibra vegetale) è alla base dello sviluppo della carta. Oggi le fibre naturali e sintetiche, i prodotti di filatura, tessitura ed i cosiddetti tessuti non tessuti si sono talmente diversificati da offrire un gamma enorme di soluzioni in tantissimi settori merceologici. Innovazione Scoperta e innovazione I suindicati meccanismi che regolano lo sviluppo e l'evoluzione della tecnologia sono di due tipi e rispecchiano la dialettica tra il fare ed il sapere. L'approccio euristico è incentrato sul fare, sull'esperimento anche quando manchino sufficienti garanzie che il risultato atteso possa essere raggiunto. Proprio la mancanza di certezze spiega il principio della scoperta tanto se è attesa quanto se è imprevista. Combinando anche casualmente i fattori tra loro possono generarsi risultati di cui a posteriori se ne capisce l'utilità e il valore. Gli esempi o leggende sono tanti: la dinamite scoperta da Alfred Nobel quando osserva una goccia di nitroglicerina caduta casualmente dal tavolo che non esplode, perché atterra sulla segatura; l'artigiano olandese che arrotolando un cartone attorno a due lenti, realizza il primo rudimentale cannocchiale senza capirne per intero le potenzialità; Roy Plunkett che stava studiando un nuovo refrigerante quando, per un esperimento mal riuscito, osservò una strana sostanza, il Teflon, che aveva rivestito l'interno di una bottiglia, per citarne solo alcuni. Per tradurre una scoperta in una innovazione bisogna tradurre il fare nel sapere (approccio algoritmico) spiegando perché un procedimento produce un risultato e quali sono le implicazioni funzionali e produttive. Alexandre Koyré in Dal mondo del pressappoco all'universo della precisioneAlexandre Koyré Etudes sur l'histoire de la pensée philosophiques en Russie (tr. parziale di Paola Zambelli, "Dal mondo del pressappoco all'universo della precisione", Einaudi, Torino, 1967) mette in relazione l'artigiano olandese con Galileo Galilei che puntando il cannocchiale verso la luna getta le basi della scienza moderna. I due momenti della ricerca scientifica diventano sequenziali: il fare è la premessa del sapere che ne costituisce la logica conclusione. Oggi il prevalente metodo di indagine si basa su formulazioni teoriche, derivate per deduzione dalle conoscenze precedenti, verifiche e validate attraverso l'esperimento. Restano comunque ampi margini per ulteriori scoperte anche casuali, soprattutto se basate sull'osservazione della natura e finalizzate a ridurre i costi ambientali dell'antropizzazione. Innovazione e mercato Con l'espressione stato dell'arte della tecnologia si intende la più recente tecnologia disponibile sul mercato e la migliore in termini di qualità. Talora, l'ingresso di una tecnologia più moderna è intenzionalmente ritardato per commercializzare una precedente, con l'obiettivo di recuperare i precedenti investimenti in ricerca o di garantirsi un business per il futuro, più lungo di quello ottenibile entrando nel mercato con lo stato dell'arte della ricerca. In questo senso il progresso della tecnologia è ritardato e ostacolato da considerazioni di marketing. La ricettività di un mercato alle innovazioni può indurre a differire il timing per il lancio di un prodotto e di una tecnologia, anche se è già stata collaudata nei laboratori. Talvolta il ritardo avviene anche per tecnologie già industrializzate, vendute e collaudate su larga scala in altri Paesi, nel semplice tentativo di mantenere la stessa redditività, evitando nuovi investimenti che creerebbero valore per il cliente. Ad esempio negli USA, le compagnie telefoniche hanno attrezzato la rete per il lancio del GPRS, una tecnologia obsoleta e largamente superata dall'UMTS, che è uno stato dell'arte più avanzato. Nell'ingegneria, per processo di produzione industriale (o processo produttivo) si intende una delle fasi della produzione di un prodotto, generalmente composto da più stadi attraverso i quali questo prende forma. la trasformazione di un materiale o pezzo grezzo, o anche semi-lavorato, mediante l'uso di un utensile e/o fluido attivo, per ottenere un prodotto finito. I processi di produzione industriale si possono classificare in base al ciclo tecnologico adatto al materiale o pezzo di partenza. In base ai processi scelti si passa poi alla scelta del sistema di produzione più conveniente. L'Ente Nazionale Italiano di Unificazione (UNI) non ha, sinora, presentato una nomenclatura scientifica dei diversi processi di produzione industriale. Nella DIN 8580 si tenta una suddivisione dei processi di produzione industriale in diverse categorie, a seconda del tipo di effetto che il singolo processo ha sulla coesione fra le parti o particelle che compongono il corpo solido soggetto a lavorazione (pezzo da lavorare), o materiale grezzo. Tale coesione, infatti, mediante la tecnologia del processo produttivo, può essere creata ex novo, può esistere già e cambiare caratteristiche, può essere aumentata oppure essere diminuita o addirittura eliminata. In virtù di queste possibilità, la DIN 8580 prevede le seguenti categorie di processi, talvolta astratte, per le quali nell'italiano tecnico non sempre è stato possibile trovare dei termini inequivocabili. Elementi tecnologici Negli ultimi decenni la tecnologia è diventata parte integrante della vita quotidiana, modificando radicalmente il nostro stile di vita. * Cinema 3D La recente diffusione del cinema 3D, molto noto nelle proiezioni cinematografiche, funziona con la tecnologia IMAX ed ha messo in contatto il pubblico con nuove idee della cinematografia. Inizialmente in questi cinema venivano proiettati solo documentari, perché servivano speciali sistemi di ripresa. Negli ultimi anni, però, sono stati prodotti in questo formato sempre più film commerciali. Il peso medio di una pellicola girata in IMAX è di 260 kg. * Schermi LCD La tecnologia usata nei televisori, cellulari e iPod/iPhone si basa sui cristalli liquidi, una scoperta che risale al 1800 circa. I televisori LCD sono più sottili e leggeri dei modelli a tubo catodico e richiedono meno energia elettrica per poter funzionare. * Televisione Digitale Dopo gli schermi a cristalli liquidi, la rivoluzione non sarebbe stata completa senza il rapido sviluppo della TV digitale. Il sistema prevede la digitalizzazione dell'intero processo. Il processo di digitalizzazione inizia nello studio televisivo, prosegue con i pannelli di controllo e metodi di memorizzazione, passa per i sistemi di trasmissione e termina con la ricezione dei singoli apparecchi televisivi. * Chiave USB Anche se la chiave USB (Universal Serial Bus) è apparsa nei negozi da meno di 10 anni, questo piccolo dispositivo di archiviazione che non ha bisogno di batterie è diventato il mezzo più diffuso per il trasporto e l'archiviazione temporanea di dati. Alcune chiavi USB attualmente in commercio posseggono una memoria di 256 GB. La vita media di una chiave USB è di circa 10 anni. * Fotocamera La parola "fotografia" viene da 2 parole greche che, unite, significano "scrivere con la luce" (phos "luce" e graphis "scrivere"). Il dispositivo specializzato è detto macchina fotografica o fotocamera. * Navigazione satellitare La navigazione satellitare (incarnata dal Global Positioning System statunitense) permette di rilevare la propria posizione in qualunque punto del pianeta, grazie ad un piccolo ricevitore portatile. Sviluppato originariamente per scopi militari, oggi è diffuso ampiamente tra la popolazione civile. Note Contenuti tratti dal sito Tecnologia avanzata. Voci correlate * Alta tecnologia * Architettura a basso impatto * Autocostruzione (architettura) * Costruzione sociale della tecnologia * Evoluzione tecnologica * Istituto Italiano di Tecnologia * Invenzione (tecnologia) * Nanotecnologia * Natura e artificio * Progettazione * Singolarità tecnologica * Sistema costruttivo * Studi su scienza e tecnologia * Technacy * Tecnologia alimentare * Tecnologia dei materiali * Tecnologia dell'architettura * Tecnologia delle comunicazioni * Tecnologia delle costruzioni * Tecnologia immaginaria * Tecnologia meccanica * Tecnologia microelettronica Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Tecnologia